Nintendo Wii
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Date Released *November 19 2006 - North America *December 2 2006 - Japan *December 7 2006 - Australia *December 8 2006 - Europe Games *Angry Birds Star Wars *Angry Birds Trilogy *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Cosmic Destruction *Bionicle Heroes *Call of Duty 3 *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Call of Duty: World at War *Captain America: Super Soldier *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars Race-O-Rama *Castlevania Judgement *Club Penguin: Game Day! *Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity *de Blob *de Blob 2 *Despicable Me: The Game *Disney Infinity *Doctor Who: Return to Earth *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Epic Mickey *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Godzilla: Unleashed *GoldenEye 007 *Gormiti *Iron Man *Iron Man 2 *Kirby's Dream Collection *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Kirby's Return to Dream Land *LEGO Batman: The Video Game *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *LEGO The Lord of the Rings *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party 9 *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Sports Mix *Mario Strikers Charged *Mario Super Sluggers *Marvel Super Hero Squad *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Meet the Robinsons *Metroid: Other M *Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Metroid Prime: Trilogy *Nerf N-Strike *Nerf N-Strike Elite *New Super Mario Bros Wii *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots *Pikmin *Pikmin 2 *Pokemon Battle Revolution *PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure *PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond *Punch-Out!! *Rabbids Go Home *Rayman Origins *Rayman Raving Rabbids *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp *Scooby-Doo! First Frights *Sega Superstars Tennis *Shrek Forever After *Shrek the Third *SIlent Hill: Shattered Memories *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Swap Force *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Colours *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Unleashed *Spider-Man 3 *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II *Super Mario All-Stars *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Paper Mario *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Tangled: The Video Game *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up *Tetris Party Deluxe *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Thor: God of Thunder *TMNT *Top Trumps: Doctor Who *Transformers: Cybertron Adventures *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers: The Game *Transformers Prime - The Game *WarioWare: Smoth Moves *Wii Chess *Wii Fit *Wii Fit Plus *Wii Music *Wii Party *Wii Play *Wii Play Motion *Wii Sports *Wii Sports Resort *X-Men: Destiny *X-Men Origins: Wolverine WiiWare Games *Cave Story Plus *Contra ReBirth *Gradius ReBirth *La-Mulana *Mega Man 9 *Mega Man 10 *My Pokemon Ranch *Pokemon Rumble *Retro City Rampage *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *Space Invaders Get Even *WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase *World of Goo Virtual Console Games *1942 *Alex Kidd in Miracle World *Alex Kidd in Shinobi World *Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle *Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars *Blaster Master *Bubble Bobble *Castlevania *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *Clu Clu Land *Comix Zone *Dig Dug *Donkey Kong *Double Dragon *Double Dragon II: The Revenge *Dynamite Headdy *Earthworm Jim *Earthworm Jim 2 *Ecco the Dolphin *Ecco: The Tides of Time *Excitebike *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy II *F-Zero *F-Zero X *Galaga *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Gradius *Gradius III *Ice Climber *Ice Hockey *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures *Kid Icarus *Kid Chameleon *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Kirby's Adventure *Kirby's Avalanche *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Kirby Super Star *Life Force *Mach Rider *Mario Bros *Mario Golf *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Party 2 *Mario Tennis *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Metroid *Milon's Secret Castle *NES Open Tournament Golf *NES Play Action Football *Ninja Gaiden *Pac-Man *Paper Mario *Phantasy Star *Pinball *Pokemon Puzzle League *Pokemon Snap *Punch-Out!! *Puyo Puyo 2 *Ristar *Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic Chaos *Sonic Spinball *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Star Fox 64 *Streets of Rage *Streets of Rage 2 *Streets of Rage 3 *Super Castlevania IV *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Super Hang-On *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros 2 *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Metroid *Super Punch-Out!! *Super Smash Bros *Super Star Wars *Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Vectorman *Wario's Woods *Wrecking Crew *Yoshi *Yoshi's Story *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Zombies Ate My Neighbors Cameo Appearances *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl ss Write the second section of your page here. Category:Game Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Pages with Dates